Lucidia Journeys
by Axeliter
Summary: The story of a kid named Sam, becoming a trainer and setting out to conquer the Lucidia League with his friend Murkrow.


**So putting up a second pokemon fic, I had this idea while I'm stuck on my first, I hope to be able to update them both quickly and hope you enjoy them. P.S. please leave a review!**

* * *

"Your mom still won't let you have a pokemon huh Sam, Why don't you just catch that Murkrow you're always hanging out with?" The brown haired boy asked. "I would Ritchie but I don't get an allowance so it's not like I could buy a pokeball. Besides my Mom would go nuts and force me to release it, and I need her permission to get a trainers license to buy those." Sam said as he stood up from the park bench they had been setting on. The Murkrow cawed flapped its wings taking off just to land on Sams shoulder. Ritchie stayed on the bench and scratched his head, "Well the death rate for begining trainers is seventeen percent, but the rate goes down for every year you travel. Guess I can't blame your Mom for being overly protective though after what happened to your Dad." Ritchie sighed and threw his head back.

Now that Ritchie had mentioned it the memories surfaced, he was five again, out in the woods with his father when a wild Aggron attacked. His father had been a trainer with four badges to his name but specialized in flying type pokemon. He remembered his fathers Staravia and Tranquil screaming in pain as the Aggron bit into their wings. His Dad had told him to run, but he had been frozen in place by fear. Then the wild Aggron turned and faced him its horn beginning to spin as it charged him. He remembered his father jumping in front of him then... "Caww?" Came the concerned call of the Murkrow sitting on his shoulder.

Sam snapped back into the present and looked thankfully into the golden eyes of his friend, of course the Murkrows eyes weren't the only golden thing on its body. It had a gold colored band on its tail instead of a red one. "I'm fine Murkrow, thanks for asking." Sam said as he stroked its wing. Ritchie had paled as he stuttered, "Sam I'm sorry if I.." Sam just shook the apology off, "It's fine Ritche. We had better start heading home though, if I'm late for dinner Mom will complain again." He said as Murkrow cawed goodbye and flew off. "Right... See you tomorrow man." Ritchie said as he walkd away.

Sam let out a sigh before heading home, luckily he arrived right on time. However it wasn't soon enough for his Mom, "You're nearly late just what were you doing and where young man?" She demanded as he stepped through the door. "Mom relax I was just hanging out with Ritchie in the park." He told her, it was as much of the truth that she needed to know. "Did he have his pokemon?" She asked. Sam had expected this question, "No Mom he didn't have his Shinx, you know he respects your rules." Sam told her. "I don't care what it's called so long as it wasn't anywhere near you." She said as she went to the kitchen and began reheating yesterdays leftover chili.

They ate their meals in silence. Sam was feeling a little guilty about lying, the truth was that him, Ritchie, Charles and Sarah had mock battles. While he didn't technically own Murkrow they where good enough friends that they could battle together easily. He washed the dishes when they had finshed and breaking the silence his mother asked, "Are you busy tomorrow?" Sam thought for a moment before saying, "Not really why?" His mother stood up and pushed her chair in before replying, "I'm going shopping and I want you to help." "Okay.." Sam said as his mom left the kitchen.

Marceline watched as her son went into the bathroom with a change of clothes, once the water had started running she unlocked the door to her husbands study. Her dear Philip had always been cautious and had left a note incase of his death during his travels. She read the note again for what seemed like the millionth time.

'_Dear Marcie, I'm sorry I am not there for you now and for all the pain my passing has caused you. Marcie my love I Hope you can find happiness without me and I hope my death will not affect yours or my sons love of pokemon. He has a Murkrow that he sneaks out to play with often, I hope you won't take that joy away from him. My last request my love is that you be happy and that if Sam wants to go on a journey to let him. I'e seen so much potential and love for pokemon in his eyes, as I'm sure you have too. Farewell my love.'_

Jasper

The next day Sam climbed into the car with his mom and the headed off. It had been awhile since he had gone shopping but Sam didn't remember the store being this way. Just as he was about to ask where they were going his mom stopped in front of the trainer registration building. "Mom, what are we doing here?" He asked, his mother had avoided this place like the plague. His mother took several deep breaths before asking, "Sam is being a trainer really what you want to do?"

Sam had never seen his mother looking so desperate, "Mom I haven't been near any pokemon." He told her beginning to get worried, was she serious or was it a trick. "You can stop lying Sam I know about your Murkrow and the mock battles you have with your friends. You know I don't want to let you go, but if its what you really want then we'll get you a trainer license." She told him while trying to hold back tears. "I... Since when?" He asked shocked that she knew but never stopped him. "Your father left a letter and several notes in his study, a lot of them talked about you and a Murkrow you had befriended, and I've seen you battling several times." She said as he wiped a tear from her face.

Thirty minutes later Sam was walking out of the building with his trainers license and a pokeball to hold his first pokemon. He had made a couple of promises, the first was to never take risks, and the second was to return home for atleast a month out of the year. His mom drove off to do some actual shopping and to get him some supplies for when he left. While Sam ran to the park dialing his friends and telling them to meet him there. Of course since he was the last one to get there, his friends and their pokemon were all chilling out under some trees. Murkrow was there too pecking at the berries on one of the trees. when he finally got to them he was out of breath and hunched over with hi hands on his knees gasping.

"Yo Sam why'd you call us dude, you rarely sound so excited." Charles said oblivious to the fact that Sam's lungs where screaming in pain. "Chill Charles, give him a minute." Sarah said as she dusted her light blue dress off, the frills bouncing around along with her curly blonde hair. Charles who was wearing a loud red jumpsuit pointed at his spiky red hair and said, "Can't chill Sarah, cause I am on Fi-yah." Ritchie who was in a carbon copy of yesterdays clothes just shook his head at another one of Charles' bad jokes. "What's the news Sam?" Ritchie asked.

In response Sam pulled out his license and explained what had happened that morning. "So now like us you're an official trainer Sam congrats!" Sarah said doing a little jump and causing her hair and dress to bounce. "Nope, nope, nope, not quite yet he still needs to get Murkrow into that pokeball." Charles said. "I hate to agree with Charles but for once he's right." Ritchie laughed. "Yeah!... Wait for once?" Charles said, causing the others to laugh. Finally Sam went over to Murkrow and the crow pokemon flew down to rest on his shoulder. Sam held up the pokeball to Murkrow and asked "Will you be my partner Murkrow?" the golden eyed crow looked him in the eyes for a moment before cawing and hitting the button on the pokeball with its beak. Murkrow was then turned into red energy and sucked into the now open ball. The button flashed red once before the pokeball dinged.

Sam smiled as he held out the pokeball, "Finally I officially caught Murkrow!" Sam shouted. As soon as he finished saying it Murkrow burst out of the pokeball with a loud caw. "Hey wait I didn't say come out!" Sam said to the bird circling over his head. "Well hey since he's out already how about a battle?" Charles said pulling out his pokeball. "You are on, so long as you're ready to lose to me and Murkrow!" Sam replied with Murkrow moving in front of him and giving out a shrill battle caw. "You're the one who is going to lose to me and Litwick!" Charles called a he threw his pokeball, and the small ghost candle pokemon came out laughing.

"Let's start things off, Murkrow use Pursuit!" Sam called, and Murkrow responded by barrelling after Litwick. "Whoah, hey! a dark type move right off the bat, dodge it Litwick!" Charles called The tiny candle took off trying to avoid Murkrow but the crow pokemon was faster and slammed right into it dealing serious damage. "You know Charles theres a reason the move is called pursuit." Sam said as Murkrow circled back aound to him. "Yeah well Litwick use Ember!" Charles called and Litwick spit smoldering embers from its flame onto Murkrow. "Oh yeah dealt some damage!" Charles called out fist pumping the air. "Charles you idiot they let that move hit!" Sarah shuted at him, but it was too late. "Murkrow use Payback!" Sam called. Murkrow charged and slammed into Litwick with a dark mist rolling off its wings. The small ghost pokemon collapsed from the super effective move. Charles returned his Litwick to its pokeball looking crest fallen. "Charles how many times are you going to lose to them before you remember that Murkrow knows Payback?" Sara asked shaking both her head and her curls.

Everyone took turns battling each other but of course Ritchie and his Shinx cme out on top like always. and soon they where all just relaxing talking about what they wanted to do on their journeys. "I'll be a top coordinator for sure!" Sarah said and she could be her Igglybuff was a great performer. "Pipe dreams compared to me, I'm going to be the greatest breeder this dingy planet has ever seen." Charles said as both him and his Litwick fist pumped. "It's obvious for us, we're gonna conquer the Lucidia League right Ritchie." Sam said as he fed Murkrow some bread crumbs. Ritchie smiled, "Well I can pobably do it but you're gonna need a lot of work." He joked and laughed. The hazing continued back and forth for awhile before everyone decided to head home. Sam was nervous about introducing Murkrow to his mom but she took to the pokemons playful personality right away. He remembered her saying that she had never stopped loving pokemon and had just pretended to keep him safe.


End file.
